Truth or Dare
by SamuraiHaruko
Summary: When Tyson invites his friends to a party......find out just read. My first fan fic YAY! Extra Chapter up!
1. Default Chapter

Fan Fic  
  
Hellooo, just another one of my fan fics I write one for every anime I see well some of them that is. I don't know if this is funny but you tell me. ENJOY! ^_^ Disclaimer: I don't own BeyBlade.  
  
Chapter 1  
Lets Start  
  
Everyone got a message on their computers from Tyson that everyone was invited to a party. Everyone meaning Kai, Max, Rei, Flor, Ashely, Jaime, Kenny, Tala, Emily, Oliver, Johnny and Lee were invited. Tyson's Grandpa was out on vacation and Tyson was allowed to throw the party so he wouldn't get in trouble. It was the night of the party and everyone came.  
"Hey guys." Tyson said with a smile. It was quite for a while until Flor busted out, "Hiya! So what was the point of this party, I mean there had to be a reason why because you're Grandpa's out on vacation, isn't he?" Tyson looked at Flor with a smile, "To celebrate.."  
"Celebrate what?" she looked at him strangely. "Well.." Before Tyson could finish, Johnny interrupted, "To celebrate the day where he puts the moves on you." Tyson glared at him. Kenny came forward, "why don't we play Truth or Dare?" 'Yeah that sounds like fun!' Max yelled from the table with his plate full of sugar cookies.  
"Then let's start playing," Oliver stated as he sat down on the floor.  
"I doubt anyone would be willing enough to choose dare," with a smirk on his face Kai sat down on the floor as well.  
"How do you know Kai?!" Johnny yelled with a twitch in his eyebrow.  
"Fine, then show me if you can." Johnny sat right across from him. Now everyone was sitting in down in a circle.  
Lee looked around at everyone, "so, who's going first?" 'I will,' Tala said, as he was prepared. "Alright," Rei stated, "Truth or Dare." Tala thought for a while, "I choose," he looked around, "..Truth."  
Rei wanted him to choose Dare but instead Truth. So Rei thought of a Truth. "Okay... Which girl," the girls' eyes opened, " would you hook up with? And she has to be Jaime, Emily, Ashley, or either Flor."  
Tala looked at Emily.  
"Emily he's looking at you," Ashley whispered in her ear. Emily began blushing. He then looked at Ashley, then Flor and then Jaime. And finally said, "Jaime."  
Oliver and Tyson who were on each side of Jaime looking at her. Jaime wasn't paying any attention to them. "Okay," Tala continued, "now it's my turn." He looked around to choose a victim. "Flor." Flor looked at him. "Flor, Truth or Dare." Without any hesitation, "Dare." Flor smiled.  
"I dare you to....," he stopped to think, "Mmmm."  
"Just think of something," Lee insisted.  
"I'm thinking."  
  
A cha cha cha heh heh read on. 


	2. Revenge

I must think leave me be.  
  
Chapter 2  
I Must Get Revenge  
  
"Tala just pick something!" Yelled Johnny. Tala glared at him. "Fine! Flor I dare you to shake Kenny's hand!" "What the hell?!" Kai answered. "Too late I shook his hand - my turn!" Flor said quickly. Everyone except Johnny, Flor, and Kai started cracking up laughing. Flor was smiling.  
Johnny and Kai were sort of annoyed, and had no idea what was so funny.  
"Key dokey, Johnny."  
"What?"  
"Don't say what I'm talkin' to you - any ways Truth or Dare."  
"Dare."  
"Okay! Since it's still daylight there should be some kids in the park BeyBlading. I dare you to go to the park and you are to sing and dance out loud the 'I'm a Little Tea Pot' song." Flor smiled eagerly to see if he would do it.  
Oliver snorted.  
"So are you going to do it?" Lee asked.  
"..Yeeah." Johnny said uncertain and slowly stood up. He had no expression on his face.  
~ OUTSIDE ~  
"Okey dokey your going to do it now Johnny, aren't you?"  
"Yeah I am." There was a small crowd of boys around a dish playing with their BeyBlades. Johnny was grinning and he was thinking of a way to get Flor back for what he was about to. Rei wanted to crack up but couldn't because it didn't see right.  
"What your gonna chicken out?"  
Johnny turned around and saw Kai with that smile on his face. Johnny then thought of a way to get Kai back too. He turned around and took a deep breath. Ashley somehow pulled out a video camera and started recording. The boys at the dish turned around. Johnny began, "I'm a little Tea Pot, short and stout! This is my handle this is my..," Johnny paused but stated again skipping the word he forgot, "when I get all steamed up hear me shout! Tip me over and pour me out!" He stopped singing and dancing and started to blush. The boys at the dish started laughing and pointing at Johnny. He turned around and the others were laughing as well. Johnny glared at Flor who ran behind Tala for cover.  
~ BACK INSIDE ~ Everyone sat back down in the circle, and Johnny glared at Flor. "It's now my turn," before he could finish, "Break Time!!!" Flor shouted as she stood up and went to the food table. Johnny glared at her as she walked. Flor felt his beating eyes on her back. "I'm going to eat food, now heh he." She said nervously. "Flor we know that," Lee replied watching her put chips, cookies, and brownies on her plate. "She eats just like you Tyson," Kenny said. I hope you like it so far. 


	3. Let it Rip!

::SIGH:: I must think of more fanfics to create!  
  
Chapter 3  
Let it Rip!  
  
"Hey I resent that!" Flor yelled over at the table. Johnny then had to pick another person. He looked around the circle, and then a person came to mind. He looked at Tyson who was over on his left side. "Tyson." Tyson' eyes widened. "Truth or Dare." 'Dare.' Johnny thought of a dare to give him. "Tyson I dare you to hug the girl you most like in this room." "Awww, we all know who that he like," Max said disappointed. "Yeah but Flor doesn't, she's too dense to even realize it," Lee answered.  
Tyson started to blush. Flor walked back over to the circle and sat down with her plate full of junk food. "So who Johnny pick?" She asked. "Who did he pick Kenny?" As she looked over at Kenny, "Did he or she pick Truth or Dare?" What was it?"  
"Umm well..." Kenny looked over at Flor then at Tyson.  
Johnny turned to look at Tyson, who of course was blushing. "Hey Flor can I have some?" 'Sure you can Max.' She said as she passed him her plate. "So who did Johnny pick?" she still insisted to ask. Tyson started to smile, "Anyways it's my turn."  
"What?! But..." Johnny said before he was interrupted by Ashley who stuffed her video camera into his mouth. Flor looked more confused as ever. "So I chose Kai." Kai looked up at him. "No, not you, Kai...Flor." Flor choked on a cookie, then swallowed. "Truth or Dare?" 'I chose Da-Truth!" Tyson seemed displeased but instead felt a little relive (don't ask me why 'cause it just came out like that okey doke doke).  
Tyson thought of a truth, "Flor which boy here would you hook up with?" Flor looked puzzled because if she said something about either Kai or Rei. She was surely to get hurt. (^_^) She didn't want to answer. She looked around anyways. She looked at Kai then at Rei and soon at Jaime and Ashley who were glaring at her. "Okay, Okay," Flor said with an uneasy smile. She looked around the circle again. "I guess hmmm.." Johnny tooked the camera out of his mouth and then murmured and glared. Flor thought and thought. She looked around the circle again. "I guess," she mumbled with her head looking down, ".. Oliver." She continued to keep her head down.  
"I couldn't hear," Lee answered unclearly. Flor's head popped up and gave Lee the duh look. She put her head back down.  
"Who did she say?" Tala asked. Flor picked up a brownie and gave a nimble at it. "Flor who is it?" Rei asked. Flor looked up, " I said it already."  
"No you didn't."  
"Well my lips were moving so I did say it." "Ooooh," Emily stated, "Flor's catching a attitude." Flor sighed, "I said.. Oliver." Oliver started blushing. Johnny started cracking up laughing.  
"What's so funny?" Asked Kenny.  
"Okay that's it!" Flor shouted standing up quickly. She pulled out her red and white BeyBlade, "I challenge you! Ponceon and I will defeat you!" Johnny stood up "I accept!"  
"Alright!!!" Max and Tyson yelled at once. Tala suddenly pulled out a stadium out of nowhere. "Let's BeyBladed." He said with a smile. Max, Tyson, and Lee pulled out their BeyBlades soon after Oliver, Emily, Rei, and Kai then Ashley and Johnny.  
"Huh?" Jaime said confused.  
"Man Jaime," Rei said standing, "get with the times." "But...I don't even have a." before she could finish everyone else was standing and challenging each other to BeyBlade. "Well this is a weird ending I thought we were playing 'Truth or Dare'. What happened?" She watched them, "I gotta get a BeyBlade."  
  
"Let It Rip!!!"  
  
Well there you have it, my first Fan Fic that I actually finish. Heh heh Oh and Ponceon is my bit beast Ponce is a place in Puerto Rico and Leon Spanish for lion. Well that was useless info but all well. Well I gotta work on my other Fan Fics that I still didn't finish. I hoped you liked it! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! 


	4. Viewer Mail

For those of you who have reviewed thank you. Tra la la la ^_^  
  
Extra Chapter!  
Chapter 4  
Viewer Mail  
  
SamuraiHaruko : Well that tells ya something...I only have 5 reviews and I  
reviewed twice. ::SIGH::  
  
hott dogg : Your story is good my friend.  
  
SamuraiHaruko : Heeeey! Don't steal my phrases!  
  
hott dogg : heh  
  
SamuraiHaruko : You ate Sugeeer didn't you?  
  
Hott dogg : ::SMILES HYPERly::  
  
SamruaiHaruko : heh he I want some too!!!  
  
Mystik4L M3t@LneZz : HI YA!!!  
  
SH : HI!!!!  
  
hd : HEY!!!  
  
Sherbet Mayham : HI!!!  
  
SH : YAY!!!  
  
SM : I invited the Blade Breakers there here now, their right behind me.  
  
hd : oooo  
  
M4M : oh really!  
  
Blade Breakers walk in.  
  
SH : What's up with that?  
  
hd : Who knows, heh.  
  
M4M : ::LISTENS TO MUSIC::  
  
SH : This extra chapter sucks!  
  
SM : ::SIGH::  
  
hd : The Blade Breakers aren't really talking.  
  
Max : I WANT SUGEEER!!!  
  
SH : YEAH ME TOO!!!  
  
Kai : God no..  
  
SH & Max : MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! ::EATS A FINITY BAGS OF SUGEEER::  
  
Rei : oh no ::PUTS HAND ON FACE::  
  
Tyson : I have no idea what's going on.  
  
Kai : Because you were eating you pig!  
  
Tyson : SHUT UP!!! NO I WASN'T!!!  
  
Everyone : GASP!!!  
  
Kai : for once..  
  
Tyson : .. I was.  
  
Johnny : You were trying to get Flor to like you heh.  
  
Tyson : NO I WASN'T!!! MAN SHUT UP!!!  
  
SH : huh? What ca talkin' bout? ::AS DENSE AS EVER::  
  
M4M : huh who ate a banana?  
  
hd : Well you really just jumped in at a bad time  
  
M4M : How so?  
  
hd : I do not know  
  
M4M : ..  
  
SH : WAIT!!! What was ya'll talking about?! What about me?! HEY!!!???  
  
Johnny : Your so dense..  
  
SH : Hicci?  
  
Kai : Ha! The next story is where Tyson gets tips from Johnny. ::LAUGHS::  
  
Tyson : Not funny Kai.  
  
Johnny : Tee hee maybe or maybe not.  
  
SH : Ummm last time I checked you did.  
  
Everyone else except SH : REALLY!!!??  
  
SH : oopise that wasn't supposed to be said, heh he ^_^  
  
M4M : I haven't read that far!!!  
  
SM : What are you guys talking about?  
  
SH : My other story which is called " Kai's Sugeeer Rush"  
  
SM : Oh  
  
hd : Um question ::RISES HAND::  
  
SH : Yeah?  
  
hd : If the Blade Breakers came in then why is Johnny here?  
  
M4M : Good question why is he here?  
  
Johnny : I'd like to know that too.  
  
SH : Do you really want to know? ^_^  
  
Everyone : YES!  
  
SH : heh he  
  
Kai : ..  
  
Rei : I want milk. ::GRABS MILK FROM TABLE::  
  
SH : That was totally off the subject. -___-  
  
Rei : ::DRINKS::  
  
SH : ..  
  
M4M : Your changing the subject to you know.  
  
SH : heh he  
  
Johnny : Damn it!!! Tell us!!!  
  
SH : How rude. okey dokey I'll tell. ^_^  
  
Everyone paid closely attention.  
  
SH : Dun Dun Duuuuun. It's because me and Johnny are madly in love with each other. ::SHINY COLORS IN BACKGROUND::  
  
Everyone : 0_0  
  
Johnny : ::STARTS TO BLUSH:: ummm..  
  
Kai : I definite do - not believe it!!!  
  
SH : ...  
  
Tyson : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!  
  
SH : Why Kenny no talkie talkie?  
  
Kenny's Answer Machine : I'm sorry but I'm currently working on my greatest project ever! It's called The Moon Rocket Scope Mouse Rolly thingy! Please leave a message after the beep. BEEEEEEEEEEEEP!!!  
  
Everyone : -________________-  
  
Johnny : Is what you said true? ::STILL BLUSHING::  
  
SH : Who?  
  
Johnny : me  
  
SH : Where?  
  
Johnny : here  
  
SH : When?  
  
Johnny : just a few lines up  
  
SH : What?  
  
Johnny : What you just said a few lines up!  
  
SH : Oooh ---- How many ?  
  
Johnny : ::FALLS WITH A ANIME SWEAT DROP:: Ugh!?  
  
SH : ^_^  
  
M4M : You can tell me SamuraiHaruko.  
  
SH : Aaaaaaaaaah!!! How do you know my name!?  
  
M4M : -____- ::BANGS SAMURAIHARUKO ON HEAD WITH A BAT::  
  
SH : ::DOES MATRIX:: Ha haa! ::GETS HIT AGAIN:: Aah!  
  
M4M : .heh heh = ^-^ =  
  
hd : I brought more than a finity bags of SUGEEEER!!!!  
  
SH & Max : YAAAAAY!!!  
  
Everyone else : NO!!!  
  
BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!  
  
SamuraiHaruko and Max have eaten the sugeeer and seconds later everyone died because the HYPERness levels that were given off were to strong to handle.  
  
~SILENCE~  
  
A purple Eastport Book bag appears and begins to move. It opens and a hand pops out. Tala climbs out.  
  
Tala : Well SamuraiHaruko is out of order...well not really she's just right over there.  
  
::POINTS TOWRADS SAMURAIHARUKO WHO RUNS AWAY::  
  
Tala : Any ways she told me to read this ::AHEM:: "I am currently having a story up which is called 'Kai's Sugeeer Rush' please READ AND REVIEW IT!!! And I am madly in love with Tyson who has a very sexy butt."  
  
Tala gets hit with a shoe.  
  
Tala : Aah!.IT"S TRUE!!!  
  
Tala then gets hit again with a bed.  
  
Tala : She also wants to sleep with him! Tee hee  
  
Gets hit with a house.  
  
Tala then dies like this:  
  
Tala : Ugh..it is TRUE!!!  
  
END  
  
Note: Don't listen to any of this stuff. Tala lies! Anyways please READ AND REVIEW!!!  
  
SamuraiHaruko 


End file.
